Eclipsing Eternity
by Ariis101
Summary: When Kaitou Kid awakens from a coma with a severe case of amnesia after bringing down the Black Organization, the Head of the Tokyo Police Force decides Nakamouri-keibu should take care of the lost thief until the teen regains his memories. AokoxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**Ariis101: **So I have determined after going back through this story that it needs to be rewritten. Also, for the readers who read the original, the background information on the Kuroba Clan is officially false, so forget about it. The only thing that is the same is **Nakamouri Aoko and Kuroba Kaito were never childhood friends, and they never met.** Also, it should already be taken for granted that Kuroba Kaito has taken up Kaitou Kid's mantle after his father, Kuroba Toichi. With these quick reminders in mind, let the curtain rise once more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan…

**Guide:**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Eclipsing Eternity**

**Chapter 1**

A sound was heard ringing through the air.

_Midnight, _thought Nakamori Ginzo as he looked toward the general direction of the clock tower situated a good several miles away. But the tower seemed to have brought up several memories from the past. Of _Him_. And this thought, in turn, brought him down memory lane until he reached the events of last twenty-four hours; the events that seemingly flipped his entire world upside down.

Ginzo sighed as he turned back to the ambulances, paramedics, FBI agents, and newly released hostages scattered across the parking lot he was currently in. It had only been a couple of minutes since he came out of the five story building, carrying a seventeen year old who just happened to have been dressed in white.

Now, reader, you are probably thinking, what was the Head Inspector of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce doing in the middle of Tokyo at midnight on a weeknight? Simple. He was there to make sure a certain (idiotic) phantom thief got out of the recently resolved hostage situation alive and well.

_Well…_Ginzo thought as he looked down at the unconscious brown haired teenager he was sitting next to, _maybe just alive._

"Tou-san…" said a voice next to him and he turned to look at his only daughter who had that determined look in her eye that said "I am _not_ leaving your side, and _nobody_ is going to say otherwise."

"Is he going to be alright?"

Ginzo sighed and once more turned his attention to the unconscious teen in front of him and his daughter.

"I don't know," he finally said gruffly in a defeated tone, "I just don't know…"

Several minutes went by in a blur as the two of them continued to stare down at the face that so many have tried to see clearly, but always failed. Even now, Ginzo and his daughter could not see the face clearly for there was a single glass monocle covering the right eye. But, unluckily, for the Kaitou Kid, the monocle did nothing to conceal his age, and by now, everyone present knew the infamous internationally wanted phantom thief was nothing but a _child._

It was at this point when two people broke away from a group of FBI agents to approach the two sitting diligently by the unconscious boy; a woman, who looked to be in her late twenties and a boy who looked to be the same age as Him.

"Is it alright if we can sit here?" asked the women politely when she reached the two.

Ginzo just grunted, not even bothering to look up at the two, though Aoko did and she smiled at the boy.

"Hakuba-kun," she greeted pleasantly, yet a certain degree of exhaustion was evident in her voice.

Hakuba Saguru nodded as the two sat down next to Aoko and her father.

Again silence filled the air and was only broken when a paramedic came up to them and stated that an ambulance was ready to take the injured boy to Beika Hospital.

The group of four followed the paramedic as he wheeled the stretcher into the open ambulance, and after a couple of minutes, sirens rang out as the vehicle drove out of the parking lot and into the night.

**Ariis101:** So anyway, here's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! Practically nothing has been changed from the original first chapter except for a few grammar mistakes that I happened to pick up…Anyway, **please review**!! For they are very much appreciated!

Thanks a bilgillion~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariis101: **So here's chapter 2! And yes, it is longer than my other two, thank god! This chapter will be a bit serious and all, but I swear later chapters will have more humor (my style of course) and also some ridiculousness…alright you caught me, a lot more ridiculousness, but then again, doesn't Kaitou Kid and ridiculous usually go in the same sentence? Am I right, or am I _right_?

Anyway, just to warn future readers, I have decided the fanfic will be mostly romance with some angst and a huge splash of supernatural in it…and maybe some adventure if anything comes to mind.

Well, that's all I wanted to say so…ENJOY!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan…or One Piece….and yes this is a crossover people…

* * *

**Eclipsing Eternity**

**Chapter 2**

"Ne, Ne, Otou-san…"

"Hai?"

"Nii-sama hasn't come to play with me in awhile…do you think something happened?"

"Your brother hasn't come yet? I thought he said he was going to come in two months?"

"Otou-san! That was three months ago!"

"It was?"

"You haven't become senile now, have you Captain?"

"Of course not Hunter! How old do you think I am?"

"…"

"Fine! Be that way! I'll ju-"

…

…

"Did he just-"

"Yep, he did…"

"Otou-san fell asleep again…"

Ginzo sighed as he stood in the hospital hallway, looking through glass windows and into an immaculate white room that held the unconscious teenager known as Kaitou Kid, laid out on a bed (_like a gem being displayed at a museum_) with machines all around him.

_He just had to go and play hero, didn't he_, thought Ginzo, _and because of that, I'm stuck watching over him till the higher ups figure out what the hell to do._

Ginzo sighed again, only this time, he sounded and looked more weary than before.

_Why the hell did you have to go and sacrifice yourself for everyone…you just made this whole damn mess more complicated than it's worth._

Ginzo frowned and as he continued to stare at the immobile figure on the bed, events from last night played in his mind…

**FLASHBACK**

_They had just arrived at the hospital and currently, doctors and nurses were wheeling Kid through the Emergency Room doors. The doctors seemed to be panicking about some sort of thing that Ginzo had no knowledge of. Some kind of fancy word that only people with Doctorates knew exactly what it meant. Ginzo swore that they only use those words to make themselves feel superior to others._

_It was at this point when two nurses came over to the ragtag group that had followed Kid into the hospital, and asked for the small group to follow them for check-ups in order to make sure they truly fine._

"_Ah," said Ginzo to the two nurses, "I'm fine and so is Jodie-san, but Hakuba-kun and my daughter, Aoko, should have the check-ups."_

"_But-,"protested both Aoko and Hakuba at the same time._

"_No buts-," said Ginzo sternly, "I want to make sure you guys won't keel over in the next couple of hours from some injury that you just so happened to have _forgotten_ to have…" _

"_hehe…"_

"_Well anyway," continued Ginzo after he took in Aoko's and Hakuba's sheepish looks, "come to the waiting room after you're done. I'll be there."_

"_And so will I," said Jodie as she started to walk to the said room with Ginzo following close behind._

_It was about thirty minutes later when Hakuba and Aoko joined Ginzo and Jodie, and they all sat in silence till a doctor finally entered the room after five long hours._

"_Are you Nakamori-keibu?" asked the doctor as they all stood up._

"_Hai," said Ginzo._

_The doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up his face with his hand before saying, "You must be wondering if the boy is going to live or not, right?"_

"…_Hai," confirmed Ginzo, hesitation skirting into his voice as dread filled him._

"_Then I have some good news and bad news," said the doctor, "the good news is that the boy will live."_

_Everyone sighed in relief at hearing that sentence. It was as if a huge weight lifted itself off their shoulders…_

"_And the bad news?" asked Jodie to the doctor._

"_The bad news is that he is in a healing coma at the moment and I do not know when he will awake…or if he will at all…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ginzo sighed once more. Life really was getting too depressing lately…first the entirety of the Tokyo Police Force gets kidnapped along with their families by a murdering, psychopathic syndicate, and then if that wasn't bad enough, the same syndicate decides to go and kidnap important Japanese politicians also. And finally, to top it all off, they go and announce in the newspaper that if Kaitou Kid does not surrender himself to the damn syndicate at his next heist, then all the hostages would be killed…**slowly.**

_Fucking, shitty syndicate…_ thought Ginzo sourly, _got what it deserved in the end, but not soon enough…damn it, you weren't supposed to be a fucking sacrifice Kid…but of course! You just had to play hero and look where it got you. One way ticket to coma land with possibly no ticket to get back out…_

"You know," drawled a familiar voice down the hall, "I doubt Kaitou Kid likes it when you scowl at him like that…especially when he is unconscious."

Ginzo turned to see the current head of the Tokyo Police Force, Higashikuni Hisamitsu, walking up to him.

"Chief! What are you doing here?" asked Ginzo.

"Same reason you are I believe…" answered Hisamitsu as he looked at Kid through the glass window.

"Oh…" was all Ginzo said as he too turned back to the window.

"Does the doctor have a timeframe of when Kid may wake up?" asked Hisamitsu after a couple minutes of silent watching.

"He said the latest would be around…ten years, sir…" answered Ginzo.

"…And the earliest?"

"…three years…sir…"

"Ah…I see," said Hisamitsu.

A tense silence filled the air as Ginzo let his superior soak the (stunning) information in. To be truthful, Ginzo was still in shock from receiving the information hours before and after hearing those same words exit his mouth as they had from the doctor, he felt as if his world was crashing down around him; he would not be chasing or even swapping banter with Kid for a _very_ long time.

Finally Hisamitsu broke the silence by saying, "I have come to a decision on what to do with Kid once he awakens and I also took the liberty of having the rest of the Division heads agree to it before coming here."

"What?!" shouted Ginzo outraged as he whipped his head around to glare at his boss, shock momentarily forgotten, "You have no right! Kid falls under my jurisdiction! You know this! How could you discuss something as important as his future without me?"

"You know that I have the authority to do so," responded Hisamitsu as he looked into Ginzo's eyes calmly, "As your boss, I can make decisions that override your own. And in this case, I have, but before you start yelling at me again I believe you should hear me out."

"Fine…" grumbled Ginzo as he continued to glare at Hisamitsu, "what have you decided to do then?"

"I have decided," said Hisamitsu as his eyes moved once more to stare at the prone form on the other side of the glass, "that Kaitou Kid will be pardoned from all past charges. It is only fair after all he has done in the past forty-eight hours. I will even go out on a limb and say he has the complete grace of the entire Tokyo Police Force, am I right keibu-san?"

Ginzo smiled as he replied with poorly hidden relief, "I do not know about that Chief, but I do know he at least has my family's grace."

"Well, then I hope he doesn't ruin that in the future," said Hisamitsu as he looked at the inspector, smile firmly in place as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Yeah…I hope so too Chief…"

* * *

**Ariis101: **So…can anyone figure out one of the people talking during the first scene of this chapter? I'll give you a cookie…wait is that even possible? Giving a cookie to someone over the internet???? *sigh* Well, how about I give you a super, cool, awesome, _INVISIBLE_ cookie that can magically cross over cyber space! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!

Ahem! Anyway, excuse my OOC-ness and please review!!! I like reviews! They make me feel special and wanted!!!!! Thanx a bagillion (that's becoming my favorite word by the way…bagillion, gotta love it!)!!!!!!!!!

…God, I am _way_ too hyper right now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ariis101: **So yeah, I've updated. It's not really a great chapter but I needed a filler of sorts. Even if it's a short chapter, it's still something though, right? Please don't hate me too much…and don't worry, I've already started the next chapter. Remember to R&R!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, or One Piece…damn, why can't you let a girl dream???

* * *

**Eclipsing Eternity**

**Chapter 3**

"Otou-san…"

"Hai?"

"I wanna see nii-sama…"

"Your brother will come when he can."

"But it's been _eleven months_ and I'm so bored! Nothing fun has occurred for the longest time!"

"You do realize that we are currently in a time of peace right?"

…

*sigh* "Alright…we'll go look for your brother. I have to agree with you though, I'm starting to get a little worried…he normally sends word when he's going to be awhile, but there's been nothing…"

"hmm hmm…"

Beep…

…

Beep…

…

Beep…

…

Beep…

"Otou-san," said Aoko as she came into the pristine hospital room, "I brought you some dinner…"

"Ah, thank you," said Ginzo gratefully as he took the small wrapped up bento box from Aoko's hand, "but Aoko, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be home doing homework?"

"Otou-san!" said Aoko with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, "It's Friday! I don't need to do any homework tonight!"

"Ah…really? I thought it was Tuesday…"

"Otou-san…you really need to stop coming here every day. It's not good for you and I doubt Kid's going to wake up anytime soon!"

"I know, I know," said Ginzo wearily from his seat next to Kid's bed, "It's just—"

"I know," interrupted Aoko as she smiled fondly at her father, "you just can't leave him alone."

"It's not just that though," said Ginzo as he looked at Kid, "he's so _young. _I thought I was chasing a forty year old at least, not some snot nosed brat that hasn't even hit adulthood yet."

"Otou-san…" whispered Aoko as she looked at her father with saddened eyes.

"I just…want to know what happened," said Ginzo.

"I'm sure that Kid will be able to answer your questions once he wakes up," said Aoko as she too turned her eyes to the unconscious boy.

"I hope so…" muttered Ginzo, "I—"

"Uh…Otou-san?" interrupted Aoko again.

"Yes?"

"You might be getting your wish real soon."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because Kid's heart rate is speeding up…"

"Really? Well that's ju—NANI?!"

Ginzo watched as nurses and Kid's main doctor raced into the room to make sure that Kid's trip back into consciousness would be without complications.

"I still cannot believe that he is waking up so soon…" muttered the doctor in disbelief as he worked, hooking wires up to machines, etc…, "He should have been in a coma for at least three years."

_Humph…_thought Ginzo in disdain, _there is no way Kid would stay unconscious for that long. He likes giving people headaches _way_ too much…_

"Nakamouri-keibu," said a nurse as she came up to him and Aoko, "I need the both of you to wait outside of the room please."

Ginzo looked at the nurse and then glanced over at Kid, before nodding and leaving the room, Aoko behind him. As Ginzo and Aoko waited for the ok to enter the room once again, Ginzo found a payphone down the hallway and called Hisamitsu to say that Kid was finally awakening. Ginzo hanged up after he heard Hisamitsu say he was coming.

Twenty minutes later, footsteps echoed off the walls as Hisamitsu came into view holding a small white bag in one hand. He sat down in a vacant chair next to the duo and took a blue bento box with cartoon-styled pink flowers covering it out of the white bag. Ginzo raised an eyebrow at the sight, but didn't comment as Hisamitsu sent him a glare. Aoko however, was another story as she tried, and failed, to stifle her giggles. Hisamitsu sighed in defeat and asked, "Well? Has anyone come out yet?"

Ginzo just shook his head in response, and looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. Hisamitsu sighed once more, and quickly finished his lunch. Hiding the bento box that was obviously meant for an elementary school girl back in the white bag, he sat back and closed his eyes.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes passed before Kid's doctor came out of the hospital room. All three stood up; Aoko and Ginzo's faces filled with apprehension while Hisamitsu's was blank.

"Well?" asked Ginzo impatiently.

The doctor sighed, "He's awake, but…"

"But…?"

The doctor just shook his head and said in an exhausted voice, "The boy has amnesia."

…

…

…

"…what?"


End file.
